Chante pour moi
by gurthwen
Summary: Une silhouette sombre sortant du château, une belle chanteuse. Tout est déjà présent pour éveiller l'intérêt d'un certain professeur de potion HGSS
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, encore une nouvelle histoire, je tien à bien préciser que je n'abandonne en rien les autres. Celle-ci sera finit et cela est certain car il n'y aura que deux chapitre et le deuxième et au trois quart terminé, en version manuscrite, et je n'aurais plus qu'à le taper afin de vous l'offrir.

En espérant que cela vous plaise et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,  
Gurthwen

_**Chante pour moi**_

Il la vît encore une fois. Cette silhouette noire encapuchonnée faisait ce trajet tous les soirs. Severus la voyait depuis la fenêtre de ses appartements du premier étage. La silhouette sortait vers 23h des grandes portes du château de Poudlard et se hâtait d'arriver au point de transplanage. Ce qui étonnait surtout le professeur de potions c'était que cette personne ne jetait jamais un seul regard en arrière pour vérifier si elle n'était pas suivit ! Il la vît encore une fois disparaître en transplanant, sachant que vers 1h30 du matin, cette même personne ferait le chemin du retour.

Severus retourna à son bureau où un chaudron de potion bouillonnante l'attendait. Demain, il serait enfin prêt ! En fait, il avait surveillé de près tous les professeurs, un par un, soir après soir, mais tous restaient à l'école, sans aucune exception, et il continuait à voir, entre deux instants de surveillance intensifs, à la même heure cette silhouette disparaître en transplanant du domaine surveiller de l'école de sorcellerie alors que les professeurs continuaient, avec allégresse, de ronfler sans élégance dans leur lit moelleux alors que lui se faisait littéralement chier !

Le lendemain, tout était parfait. On était Samedi et le professeur de potions avait déjà prévenu le directeur qu'il serait absent pour son tour de garde du dimanche matin, tant qu'à sortir tard, autant trouver cette excuse pour rater ces ennuyants tours de gardes à la gomme. Albus avait ronchonné, comme à son habitude quand quelqu'un ne fait pas ce que lui, Albus Dumbledore, disait de faire. Mais Severus n'avait eu d'autre pensée que « qu'il aille se faire foutre et se démerde sans moi ! ». Le directeur de l'école n'eut donc pas son mot à dire puisque le professeur de potions était partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Toute la journée, Severus avait été d'une humeur joviale mais, c'était surtout la satisfaction malfaisant de prendre un élève en grave tord cette nuit qui le comblait autant. Ayant rayé la possibilité que ce soit un professeur, Severus en était arrivé à la conclusion « brillante » que c'était un élève tout en espérant sincèrement que ce ne soit pas l'un de ses serpentards qui sortait en douce car, faire renvoyer l'un des siens, il détestait ça, ça serait comme donner un argument de plus au Gryffondor pour les rabaisser alors que ce sont eux, les plus crétins du lots ! Enfin, c'était juste la pensée personnelle de Severus, n'allait pas demander à Albus, il serait capable de prétendre le contraire cet idiot de Gryffondor !

En tout et pour tout, Severus ne retira que 30 points à Gryffondor pour un couple qui se collait bien trop pour lui, 15 points à Serdaigle pour l'un d'eux qui s'amusait à s'entraîner aux sortilèges dans le couloir où Severus passait et 20 points à Poufsoufle pour un groupe de ces élèves boutonneux qui faisait bien trop de bruit au gout de ses oreilles fragiles. Tout cela lui faisait un assez bon total !

A 22h, dans ses quartiers, le maître en potions prit de la potion qu'il venait enfin de finir de préparer et partit, cape sur le dos, pour le point de transplanage où il se terra dans l'ombre. A 22h50, il était toujours debout et commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux jambes et à se geler les c*****es. Il l'aperçut. Enfin ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Des cheveux longs, d'une couleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer, sortaient par devant de la capuche qui empêchait de voir le moindre détail du visage de la jeune fille. Ben oui, un jeune homme avec des cheveux long, à Poudlard, il n'y en a pas vraiment et au vu de la carrure de cette personne, ce ne peut être qu'une fille mais maintenant, le problème est de savoir qui elle est !

Le temps que Severus sorte de ses pensées déductives, la jeune femme était déjà partit. Le maître en potion sortit rapidement et fit exploser sa fiole de potion sur le sol, à l'endroit où l'inconnue avait transplanée, puis transplana à son tour, ne connaissant même pas sa destination et priant pour arriver en un seul morceau. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne pus empêcher un soupir de joie de sortir de sa bouche. Il était dans une petite ruelle sombre, mais surtout, en un seul morceau ! Sa potion avait fonctionnée !! Un élan de fierté masculine s'empara soudainement de lui mais il revint rapidement à la réalité en voyant la silhouette sombre qu'il poursuivait se faufiler dans une rue adjacente. Ajustant rapidement sa capuche pour que personne ne le reconnaisse, puisque c'est toujours dans les moments où on ne veut ne pas se faire repérer que quelqu'un qu'on connait vient vous voir tout souriant pour vous foutre en l'air tout votre plan, Severus partit à la suite de cette inconnue.

Cette personne le mena directement à un bar sorcier. Severus le reconnu de suite. Il s'agissait de « L'Opera Night », célèbre pour sa clientèle friquée. Lucius l'y avait emmené il y a de ça plusieurs mois. Il avait à 100% détesté ! Lucius n'avait pas cessé, par la suite, de lui demander de revenir pour lui tenir compagnie, inventant des excuses de plus en plus farfelues du style qu'il y avait une meilleure ambiance ainsi qu'une chanteuse à la voix soi-disant envoutante, Quand son ami lui avait raconté ça, Severus lui avait ri au nez !

D'un coup de baguette, Severus réajusta sa robe de sorcier et pénétra dans le bar en question pour y voir que finalement, Lucius avait raison pour certaines choses. L'ambiance avait l'air bien meilleur qu'avant. C'était détendu, une musique d'ambiance en petit fond sonore. Une serveuse tout à fait mignonne s'avança pour le conduire à une table, il lui précisa alors qu'il désirait être dans un coin d'ombre à l'arrière. La jeune femme ne sourcilla même pas et lui présenta alors une table qui lui alla très bien. La salle était spacieuse et contenait une trentaine de tables rondes pouvant accueillir deux à quatre personnes voir six pour certaines grandes qui se faisaient rare. A l'avant, un énorme rideau de velours rouge sombre trônant du plafond jusqu'à une marche d'un mètre plus haut que le sol, laissait imaginer une scène. Et si l'histoire de la chanteuse était vraie ? Non, il ne devait pas penser à sa. Il regarda alors toute la salle pour s'apercevoir que, oh ! Misère, il avait perdue de vue la fille qu'il suivait…

Malheureusement, une voix autre que féminine se fit entendre. Une voix qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce soir. Lucius arrivait vers lui avait un visage hautain qu'il perdit rapidement face à son ami pour le remplacer par un air joueur. Il l'invita, non, le força à venir le rejoindre à sa propre table qui se situait en plein centre de la salle, là où la vu de la scène était la meilleure car la plus globale. Et dire que Severus voulait passer inaperçu… c'est totalement raté !

Lucius, quand à lui, n'avait pas perdu son habitude de parler de lui sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait bien essayé de faire des reproches à Severus au début mais, voyant que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il c'était contenté de parler de ses dernières conquêtes, sa femme, son fils, lui, lui, lui et… lui. Soudainement, trois coups de bâton sur le sol se firent entendre et Lucius arrêta de parler. Severus tourna la tête et se rendit vite compte que tout le monde faisait de même et avait le regard tourné vers la scène où le rideau se retirait petit à petit. Un groupe de musiciens au style rockeur moldus était sur scène. Il y avait un guitariste, un bassiste, un batteur, un homme au synthétiseur, genre de piano électrique, et deux violonistes. L'homme au synthé commença sa musique, suivit des violons. Une musique douce commença et, à gauche, une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée apparut sur la scène. C'était elle ! L'élève qu'il avait suivit jusqu'ici !

Quand la jeune femme enleva sa cape et la lança à quelqu'un des loges, laissant apercevoir son visage fin et féminin, ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux noirs, lisses, aux mèches rouges. Severus resta bouche ouverte. Il l'avait reconnu ! Elle cachait bien son jeu avec ses cheveux complètements changés et ses formes prononcées parfaitement moulées dans un corset rouge sang dentelé de noir et sa jupe courte noire accompagnée de bottes hauts talons et de bas résilles. Il n'avait pu la reconnaître qu'à ses yeux et son visage qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il l'avait reconnu alors qu'Hermione Granger était vraiment une toute autre femme ici !

Quand la jeune femme se mit à chanter, Severus comprit pourquoi le silence c'était de suite fait dans la salle avant même qu'Hermione ne soit rentrée sur scène. Elle avait une voix enchanteresse. Sa présence sur scène était magique. Quand la musique fut terminée, un autre morceau suivit, celui-ci plus rythmé, plus rock. Severus ne pouvait pas la lâcher du regard. Il était tellement absorbé dans la vision qui s'offrait à lui qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'au bout de cinq minutes que Lucius lui parlait. Il se vantait, encore et toujours, en lui disant qu'il avait raison et que Severus aurait du le croire et venir bien plus tôt.

« Tu sais qui elle est ? » Demanda Severus  
« Oui, et je sais que toi aussi tu l'as reconnu à te voir ! Mais ça doit rester secret sinon elle ne pourra pas revenir. Ça serait une perte immense pour tout le monde de perdre l'occasion de voir ce joyau sur scène ! »  
« Et tes préjugés sur les enfants de moldus ? »  
« Plus avec elle. Elle a su m'envouter, comme elle le fait avec tous ceux qui sont ici. »  
« Je m'en aperçois. Mais comment a-t-elle connu cet endroit ? Peu de personne peuvent rentrer facilement ici. »  
« Elle est arrivée ici cet été. Etant devenue orpheline, elle cherchait du travail dans ce milieu pour occuper ses pensées ailleurs alors qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin d'argent si j'ai bien comprit le montant de l'héritage qu'elle a touchée. »  
« Hum… »  
« Tu pourrais au moins répondre avec des phrases complètes ! »  
« Tais-toi et écoute ! » Grogna Severus qui repartit dans sa contemplation silencieuse.

Lucius rit silencieusement en remarquant l'intensité avec laquelle son vieil ami regardait cette chanteuse qui, à la base, est sa meilleure élève. Certes, elle est en dernière année mais elle restait tout de même une élève. Quand Lucius se mit à regarder Hermione, il vit qu'elle fixer Severus, tout deux se regarder avec une intensité même. Jouant sa carte de la célébrité, Lucius attendit la fin du show et appela une serveuse, lui commanda trois « divins élixirs » et lui chuchota, pour que Severus n'entende pas, deux trois mots avant qu'elle ne parte. Le maître en potions le regarda étrangement mais comprit son jeu quand il vit la serveuse revenir avec les boissons mais également avec Hermione.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous m'avez demandé ? » Demanda la jeune femme avec une voix charmeuse.  
« C'est exact. Asseyez vous donc avec nous et acceptez le verre que je vous offre. »  
« Avec plaisir car chanter me donne toujours soif, vous le savez bien. Mais je crains que ma présence cause des soucis à monsieur Snape » Severus tiqua quand il entendit le « monsieur »  
« C'est exact. De un, vous sortez tous les soirs et de deux, vous acceptez un verre de Malfoy père. » Dit-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait.  
« Comment… ? »  
Je vous ai suivit jusqu'ici. Je vous surveillez tous les soirs en me demandant votre identité. Chose que je n'ai découvert qu'à votre entrée en scène d'ailleurs. J'avoue avoir était choqué de vous voir ainsi, vous qui êtes pourtant une miss je-sais-tout de première ! » Dit-il, mordant  
« Agréablement choqué vu la manière dont tu la déshabillais des yeux ! » Renchérit Lucius qui fut ravit de voir le regard meurtrier que lui lançait son ami.  
« Hum… Pourquoi travaillez-vous ici en sachant que vous êtes gravement en tord du point de vue de l'école. »  
« Ça me détend et puis, je rencontre du monde ici. » Répondit-elle, le rouge au joue suite à la récente phrase de Malfoy.  
« Te voilà enfin mon petit ange !! » Cria une voix au loin

Un homme assez corpulent arriva alors à leur table en parlant à la jeune femme. Severus reconnu en lui le directeur du bar  
« Je vois que tu as de la compagnie ce soir ! Bonsoir messieurs. »  
« Ce sont des amis. Asseyez vous donc avec nous. »  
« Nous devons parlez affaire ma belle. Nous serons mieux dans mon bureau. » Severus prit sur lui et répondit de suite.  
« Allez-y miss, je vous attends pour vous raccompagner ce soir. »  
« Bien, c'est d'accord. Monsieur Malfoy, au revoir ! J'espère que les morceaux choisit de ce soir vous auront plus ! »

Le directeur donna le bras avec un grand sourire à Hermione qui se laissa guider vers l'étage. Severus les regarda s'éloigner avec un regard méfiant. Sans savoir pourquoi, il n'aimait pas cet homme, il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il se souvient l'avoir rencontré lors de sa première visite ici, avec Malfoy père. L'impression désagréable de quelqu'un qui complote derrière le dos de tout le monde lui était de suite venue en tête et cela reste ancré. Ces appréhensions c'étaient avérée bonne puisque Lucius lui avait confirmé que le directeur de la boîte n'avait pas bonne réputation par rapport à des agissements plus ou moins louches. C'est d'un certain côté pour cela qu'il désirait attendre Granger pour rentrer à l'école.

Pendant une longue heure, les deux amis restèrent au même endroit. Severus avait arrêté de boire, de peur d'être complètement ivre au moment de retrouver Hermione et maintenant, le professeur en avait un peu marre d'entendre Lucius radoter sans cesse les mêmes choses. N'en pouvant plus, Severus prit la décision d'aller attendre Hermione dehors car, après tout, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ne sorte pas par une sortie privée et attendrait dehors qu'il la rejoigne. C'était peu probable mais l'air frais était plus agréable que les paroles de Lucius pour attendre.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à arriver mais semblait étrange, anxieuse. Un curieux détail mit brusquement Severus dans tous ces états. Elle essaya de relever sa capuche rapidement en le voyant arrive mais il était trop tard.

« Dites moi ce qu'il c'est passé ?!! » Demanda Severus, en colère  
« Il ne c'est rien… Passé… Et puis, cela ne… vous regarde pas ! » Sa voix tremblait et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes ce qui accentua la colère de Severus.  
« Et ça, ce n'est rien peut-être ?!! » Lui dit-il en lui enlevant brutalement sa capuche, mettant à jour un bleu naissant sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Il enrageait. Comment cet homme avait-il osé la faire pleurer, pire, la toucher. Comment sait-il toucher à une femme aussi fragile qu'elle ? La laissant seule, il re-rentra dans le bar, alla ordonner à Lucius de sortir pour s'occuper d'Hermione pendant que lui avait une urgence à régler. Lucius, voyant son ami dans une telle fureur ne se fit pas prier et sortit, sachant très bien que la personne qui avait mise Severus en colère passera un sale quart d'heure. Severus, de son côté, obtint rapidement la position précise du bureau du directeur. Ce cher professeur de potion avait gardé comme habitude de menacer de couper les bijoux de familles à ceux qui l'empêchaient d'aller là où il le souhaiter. Sale habitude qui lui facilité grandement les choses la plus part du temps.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter l'occupant du bureau qui faisait ses comptes. Ce dernier ce vit rapidement, sans même avoir le temps de réfléchir, recevoir une droite magistrale en pleine figure avant d'avoir une baguette sur la gorge.  
« Que me voulez-vous ? » Articula-t-il difficilement à Severus. Quand il le reconnut, il comprit. « Cette garce à parlé je suppose. » Ricana-t-il mais rapidement, des gémissements de douleurs remplacèrent son ricanement quand la baguette de Severus s'enfonça de plus en plus dans sa gorge.  
« Comment avez-vous osé la toucher ?! » Dit-il, plein de haine, tout en serrant les dents  
« Pas envie de dépenser des sous et elle réclamait son argent. Alors j'ai voulu la payer en nature mais cette pute à refuser et… » Un violent coup dans la mâchoire l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

Severus se redressa et se prépara à partir.  
« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de la toucher ou je ne me retiendrais plus cette fois. Au faite, ne comptez sûrement plus sur sa présence dans votre établissement. » Annonça-t-il avec froideur.

Severus termina sa phrase, prit l'argent qui traînait sur le bureau pour Hermione et partit la rejoindre laissant derrière lui un directeur gémissant. Malheureusement, quand Severus arriva, une nouvelle surprise l'attendait. Lucius l'attendait… Seul.

« Elle est partie. Elle n'était déjà plus là quand je suis arrivé. Te voyant dans un tel état j'ai cru bon de t'attendre ici. Au moins tu auras été plus ou moins rapide. Que c'est-il passé pour que tu ais réagis de cette manière ? »  
« Il a osé la toucher. Il a voulu coucher avec elle pour la « payer » mais elle a refusé et cette enflure l'a frappé. Quand Hermione est sortit tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué que sa joue était bleuté. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'aller casser la gueule à ce connard ! »  
« Toi, quand tu deviens grossier, c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose d'important. Retourne  
à Poudlard pour t'assurer qu'elle va bien. Moi, je m'occupe de finir le directeur. » Finit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Severus transplana aussitôt mais ne la vît nulle part. Il prit alors le temps de faire le tour de Poudlard pour vérifier si elle n'était pas dans les couloirs mais non, elle était déjà rentrée dans ses quartiers de préfète en chef. Avec une étrange tristesse, il repartit chez lui en se fixant comme but de faire son maximum pour attraper Hermione et lui parler. En fait, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait lui dire mais… Il savait juste qu'il devait lui parler !

o0O0o

Le temps était grisonnant, à croire qu'il faisait exprès de ressembler à son humeur. Granger avait évité Severus durant toute la matinée. Sa dernière chance était arrivée, le déjeuné. Il la voyait depuis la table des professeurs. Elle était assise avec ses deux abrutis d'amis et semblait ailleurs. Bien sur, elle avait reprit son apparence d'écolière qu'elle avait toujours eu à Poudlard et ses cheveux semblaient, pour lui, encore plus en batailles qu'avant, ça lui allait bien aussi il fallait dire… Hum…

Severus sortit de la salle prestement et alla se poster à la sortie de la grande salle. Il la vit arriver, elle était seule, heureusement. Dès qu'elle le vît, elle essaya de l'éviter mais elle sentit une main se renfermer sur son bras et Severus l'entraîna ainsi dans une autre direction. Le professeur de potion avait décidé qu'ils seraient mieux dans ses appartements pour parler au calme de ces choses qui devaient encore lui faire mal.

En arrivant enfin, Severus la lâcha, ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et l'invita à rentrée. Elle le suivit tout en gardant la tête baissée jusqu'au salon, lieu où il la laissa quelque temps, le temps d'aller préparer du thé dans sa cuisine. Quand il revînt, il déposa les tasses sur la petite table de salon et regarda Hermione. Elle contemplait sa bibliothèque mais un air absent se lisait dans ses yeux.  
« Normalement, vous êtes plus passionnée et intéressée quand il s'agit de découvrir une nouvelle bibliothèque remplie de livres rares. » Il lui souri légèrement mais elle resta de marbre, comme si un sort lui empêchait de montrer sa bonne humeur qu'elle avait habituellement « Venez vous assoir, j'ai préparé du thé au citron. »

Elle le suivit mais paraissait totalement vide. Hermione ne prononça qu'un vague merci quand Severus lui tendit sa tasse mais, juste après, un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce où ils étaient tout deux, Severus ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire pour débuter une sérieuse discussion sur un sujet des plus délicat. Finalement, au bout de 10 minutes, Hermione se décida à parler mais Severus, ne sachant trop se qui allait suivre, ne la laissa même pas finir sa phrase.  
« Je voudrais… »  
« Ne vous excusez surtout pas, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, contrairement à d'autre. A part le fait, bien entendu, de sortir tous les soirs de l'école sans même en avoir parlé au directeur. »

« Tenez, je n'ai pas pu vous le rendre samedi soir. » Severus sortit de sa poche l'argent qu'il avait prit au directeur du bar. « Cet argent vous revient de droit, et cet enflure ne vous posera plus de problèmes, je peux vous l'assurer. »  
« Merci » Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.  
« Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous demandez et vous pourrez partir. » Hermione le regarda avec un soudain intérêt comme si elle s'attendait à quelque chose d'important. « N'y retournez plus jamais. »  
« Mais… Je ne peux pas ! J'ai un contrat avec monsieur Westminster, le directeur de l'Opera Night ! »  
« Je vous l'annulerais. » Dit-il, sévère.  
« Je refuse ! » Annonça-t-elle en se levant rapidement, l'air déterminée et en colère. « Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ma vie privée ! J'ai besoin d'y aller, de chanter… Depuis que mes parents sont morts… Chanter est devenu une nécessitée pour moi… Pour ne pas dépérir… » Elle renifla, de lourdes larmes coulant le long de ses joues rougies, et se rassit. « S'il vous plaît… Laissez-moi y retourner ! »

Severus était choqué, non attristé de la voir ainsi. Tout cela l'énervait. Il n'aimait pas quand une femme pleurait devant lui car ça le faisait craquer. Certes, ce n'est pas une chose qu'il souhaite montrer car si les élèves voyaient leur salop de professeur de potions s'attendrir devant une femme en pleur, ça ne le ferait pas vraiment… Mais, après tout… Ici ils n'étaient que deux et elle n'irait sûrement pas crier devant tout le monde qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait par les pleurs de son professeur. Et puis… Si son idée plaisait aussi à son élève, il aurait même l'occasion de l'entendre chanter de nouveau, chose qu'il aimerait secrètement beaucoup.

« Bien… J'accepte que vous y retourniez mais, à deux conditions. » Hermione releva la tête et le regarda, une lueur d'espoir dans ses beau yeux noisettes. « Vous n'irez plus qu'un jour sur deux pour vous assurer un minimum de sommeil réparateur et je vous accompagnerez pour m'assurer que cet enflure de directeur ne vous touchera plus… même si je sais qu'il n'osera plus vu l'état ans lequel je l'ai laissé… » Un sourire carnassier fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Severus mais il comprit vite qu'il avait malheureusement pensé tout haut en voyant la rougeur qui trônait sur le visage de sa belle élève.  
« Vous… Pourquoi avoir réagit comme ça hier soir ? Après tout, ce n'est que moi ! Vous êtes censé me détester ! »  
« J'ai horreur que l'on touche à une femme… » Avoua-t-il, grognon. Hermione sourit.  
« Vous me considérez donc comme une femme et non pas comme une élève. »  
« Je… » Il était prit au piège.  
« J'accepte votre compromis » Annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Nous nous retrouverons donc lundi soir, à mon heure habituelle au point de transplanage. Bonne journée professeur ! »

Hermione sortit de la pièce légèrement, laissant Severus scotché sur cette vision. Il s'était fait avoir et elle en avait profité cette peste ! Il avait horreur de ça ! D'un certain côté… Comment voulez-vous qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une femme après l'avoir vu hier soir ? Et puis, elle avait gagné en maturité… Et aussi en répartie ! C'était plus gênant et on verra bien si elle osera recommencer la prochaine fois. Severus resta bloqué à cette idée… La prochaine fois… Elle avait prononcé cela de telle manière que l'on croirait à une invitation de rendez-vous. Il chassa cette idée stupidement débile de sa tête et prit un bon livre avant de retourner à sa place, sur son fauteuil. Cela lui prit tout de même cinq minutes avant qu'il ne se rende compte, avec hargne, que son élève ne partirait pas de ses pensées de si tôt…

o0O0o

Le lundi soir était enfin arrivé. La journée s'était avérée très longue et Severus avait de plus en plus de difficultés à croire que toute cette histoire n'était pas un pur rêve sortit de son imagination débordante. Hermione était redevenue l'élève qu'elle avait toujours été, aux habits bien trop larges ne mettant aucunes de ses formes, pourtant fortement agréable à regarder, en valeur ! Elle avait été tant… Différente, au bar… Enfin. Ce soir, Severus avait opté pour une tenue plus classique que ses robes noires de sorciers habituelles. Bon, certes, il était resté dans cette couleur noir qui le représentait plus qu'une autre mais, avec un chemise et un jean (tout en noir, bien sûr), il était bien plus présentable, surtout pour rentrer dans un bar aussi côté.

Il attendait au point de transplanage quand il l'entendit arriver. Elle se cachait toujours sous sa capuche mais, cette fois-ci, l'éclat de la lune laissait voir son beau visage mais également… ses beaux yeux qui le regardaient d'une drôle de manière.  
« Vous êtes en retard Granger. »  
« Une femme arrive toujours en retard professeur. Il faut savoir se faire désirer ! »

Severus n'osa même pas répondre, sachant qu'Hermione saurait en tirer parti pour, à la fin, le déstabiliser encore une fois. Il lui offrit alors le bras et ils transplanèrent ensemble. Une fois arrivé, ils restèrent ainsi, bras-dessus bras-dessous, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte. C'est même ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à L'Opera Night, d'où le patron les regardait, mais surtout Severus, avec une certaine forme d'anxiété, un sacré cocard étant resté bien voyant sur son œil droit à la suite de leur dernier entretien.  
« Monsieur Westminster. » Le salua Hermione. « Vous vous souvenez sûrement de monsieur Snape ? Il a décidé de m'accompagner tous les soirs où je viendrais. »  
« Ou…Oui. Bien sûr, mais… » Le regard noir de Severus l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase.

Une serveuse vînt de suite pour les diriger. Les conduisant à une table en avant de la salle, la serveuse avait une mine inquiète à la vue de la jeune chanteuse. Sans trop se faire remarquer, elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui murmura : « J'a vu ce qu'il c'est passé samedi soir, dans le bureau. Toi, tu aurais dû partir définitivement Mina ! Il recommencera, il le fait avec toutes les filles, et plus on refuse, plus il se fait violent… »

Malheureusement, elle due partir, de peur que le directeur ne se doute de quelque chose. Severus avait serré le bras de son élève, sans le vouloir, au fur et à mesure de l'avancement des paroles de la jeune serveuse. Hermione s'en aperçut et s'expliqua, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient enfin à leurs places.  
« Ici, on m'appelle Mina. Mon style change du tout au tout ici pour qu'on ne puisse pas me reconnaître et si j'avais utilisé mon prénom, tout aurait été légèrement inutile… Pour ce qui est de ce que Sandra à raconté, je n'en savais absolument rien. Juste des rumeurs par ci par là, mais je croyais que ce n'était pas fondé puisque personne ne m'en parlait… »

Hermione s'aperçu alors de l'heure et se rendit compte qu'à cette heure-ci, elle devait obligatoirement commencer à se préparer à rentrer sur scène mais, au moment où elle se leva prestement pour ne pas être en retard, sa cape toujours sur le dos, le rideau en fît de même, permettant aux visiteurs de se rendre compte d'une présence féminine inconnue sur la scène. Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Le directeur l'avait remplacée ?! La jeune femme commença à chanter mais ça voix paraissait ne pas avoir de valeur aux vues des personnes se levant pour partir. Parmi un groupe d'hommes qui partaient, ronchonnant sur leur sort de pas être tombés sur la chanteuse habituelle, l'un d'eux releva la tête au bon moment pour croiser le regard d'Hermione et le visage du jeune homme s'éclaircit d'un coup.  
« Hey, les gars ! Arrêtez-vous ! Regardez, c'est elle, la chanteuse dont je vous ai tant parlé ! » Lança-t-il à ses amis tout en se dirigeant vers Hermione. « Mina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici et pas à ta place habituelle ? Pourquoi cette fille chante alors que toi tu reste dans la salle ? »  
« A voir le directeur à décidé de me remplacer… Et dire que c'est parce que je ne répondais pas à ses avances ! »

Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée et poussa alors ses amis vers l'extérieur, dégouté par l'attitude du patron qu'il trouvait normalement si sympathique. Severus riait sous cape en entendant le maître des lieux demander à tous le monde de rester, que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre habituel. Pour appuyer ses mots, il se précipita vers Hermione pour lui demander de monter sur scène pour lui éviter une soirée catastrophique. Severus ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler à son tour, répondant à la place de la jeune femme.  
« Pourquoi vous rendrez-t-elle service après les saloperies que vous avez pu lui faire ? »  
« Je ne vous ai pas parlé à vous ! Et puis, c'est bien vous qui m'avez dit clairement de ne pas espérer la revoir ici ! Il fallait donc que j'engage quelqu'un d'autre ! »  
« Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle revienne ici ! Je ne connaissais pas encore son attachement pour ce lieu. Quoi qu'il arrive, maintenant c'est à elle de décider ! Mina ? »  
« Je chanterais mais, je vous préviens Westminster, si j'apprends que vous avez osé toucher à un cheveu des filles d'ici, je ferais en sorte de vous descendre au plus bas de l'échelle sociale et de la plus vile des méthodes ! »

Le directeur se plia malgré sa haine fortement visible. Hermione enleva enfin sa cape, découvrant sa robe de velours rouge sang assortie à ses mèches de cheveux. Cette femme était magnifique et Severus ne pouvait ne nier malgré tout ses efforts de départs. Enfin, jamais il n'irait le crier tout haut donc on va dire qu'il ne pouvait le nier… en pensées.

Hermione monta sur la scène mais, au lieu de remplacer la chanteuse, elle lui proposa un duo sur une musique douce et simple à chanter. Severus ne pouvait quitter la gryffondor des yeux. Sa robe commençait juste au dessus de sa poitrine, aucune manche n'était présente, et se finissait aux chevilles, laissant apparaître des escarpins rouge sang à talons aiguilles. Quand la jeune femme marchait, on s'apercevait alors que la robe était coupée sur la droite du bas jusqu'à mi-cuisse, dévoilant des jambes alléchantes. Une main bien connue vînt se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité.  
« Arrêtes de baver va, je sais bien qu'elle en vaut le coup mais ton image va en prendre un sacré coup si tu continues ! »  
« Lucius. » Répondit simplement un Severus mordant et de mauvaise humeur d'avoir était ainsi arraché à sa contemplation.  
« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu l'aurais laissé revenir dans cet endroit. »  
« Elle y tenait vraiment et… »  
« Et tu as craqué, comme d'habitude. Tu te laisseras toujours mener par le bout du nez avec les femmes, surtout quand elles te plaisent ! » Ricana-t-il.  
« Cesses de dire de telles bêtises ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas ! J'ai vingt ans de plus qu'elle je te signale. »  
« C'est toi qui racontes des âneries. Tu sais très bien que les sorciers ont une espérance de vie de près de 200ans, donc votre différence d'âge n'a pas lieu d'être un problème ! Et, pour ton mensonge, si elle ne t'intéressait vraiment pas, tu n'aurais pas réagit si vivement samedi. Je n'ai absolument rien eu à rajouter avec le directeur, ce pauvre homme avait la tête défoncée ! Tu n'utilises que ta baguette normalement. Et puis, tu ne l'accompagnerais pas jusqu'ici si tu t'en foutais d'elle. »

« Quel grand jour ! J'ai réussi à clouer le bec au grand méchant Severus Snape ! » Dit Lucius, moqueur.  
« Ferme la Lucius. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je me venge en t'appelant par le charmant pseudonyme que t'on donnés nos « confrères » mangemorts ? N'est-ce pas Blanchette ? »

Lucius, vexé, se tut de suite mais s'installa tout de même à la table de son ami et commanda son cocktail préféré. Quand il y réfléchissait, c'était vrai qu'ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble la petite chanteuse et le maître en potions, mais Severus avait-il flashé sur Mina ou sur Hermione ? La jeunette se faisait une tout autre personnalité ici, mais elle retrouvait rapidement son véritable caractère en dehors de la scène. Ils avaient déjà eu une discussion sur le sujet un soir, la jeune femme lui avait avoué se faire draguer assez souvent par des clients du bar mais tous ne voyaient que l'aguicheuse et la sensuelle Mina, et non la sérieuse et cultivée Hermione. Severus ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle avant, à ce qu'il sache, c'est pourquoi Lucius craignait que cela ne finisse mal… Si bien sûr cette histoire commençait un jour !

Le show se termina une heure plus tard mais, au lieu de rejoindre Snape et Malfoy, Hermione descendit de la scène et partit rejoindre les serveuses qui l'attendaient dans un coin de la salle. Elles étaient toutes très heureuse de pouvoir la revoir et de ne pas perdre une telle amie. Malgré tout, un gène restait en ce qui concernait la soirée de samedi soir et personne n'approuvait le fait qu'elle soit revenue dans ce lieu alors que le directeur restait le même et donc qu'il pouvait à tout moment recommencer ses machinations. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione lança le sujet de Severus Snape, comme quoi, en sa présence, elle ne risquait absolument rien puisqu'il était là pour la protéger de ce fou. Sandra ne perdit pas un instant pour lancer une remarque qui bouleversa Hermione plus qu'elle n'osa le dire.  
« En parlant de lui, il est vraiment mignon celui qui t'accompagne. C'est ton nouvel homme ? »  
« Non… Euh, c'est juste un ami qui veut jouer au garde du corps avec moi. » Répondit la jeune chanteuse, toute rouge.  
« Oui, oui, mais bien sûr… »  
« Ben moi, je préfère le grand blond, monsieur Malfoy. Il à une stature, c'est… wow ! » Continua Angie, une autre serveuse.  
« Te frotte pas à lui, tu y perdrais tes ailes. » Répondit Hermione, heureuse de changer de sujet.

Leur discussion s'arrêta là et les serveuses se dispersèrent quand elles virent le directeur arriver dans leur direction. Plus loin, Severus se leva comme pour l'avertir qu'il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux.  
« Mina, vient avec moi, nous avons le bal à annoncer. »  
« J'y vais seule. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas alors le temps de répondre et repartit sur scène. A nouveau, un silence religieux se fit entendre dans la salle complète et Severus put se rassoir.  
« Aux grands regrets de certain d'entre vous, je ne chanterais plus ce soir. La raison qui me ramène, cette fois, sur scène est que j'ai l'honneur de devoir vous annoncer un évènement prochain que nous allons réaliser à la demande de plusieurs d'entre vous. Monsieur le directeur va organiser, dans deux semaines, un grand bal. Mais attention, ce n'est pas un bal comme les autres. Nous vous demanderons plusieurs choses afin de pouvoir y participer. La première des choses est que vous devrez venir en couple afin d'avoir un nombre égal de femmes et d'hommes. La seconde chose c'est qu'il vous sera demandé d'arriver dans une tenue normale et autre que celle que vous désirez mettre pendant ce bal. En effet, deux salles seront réservées, l'une pour les femmes et l'autre pour les hommes, où vous pourrez vous changer et de mettre un masque sur votre visage car ce bal est, en fait, un bal masqué où le but sera d'essayer de connaître les autres non pas par leur apparence mais par leur intérieur et, le véritable but sera de retrouver son partenaire du début de soirée pour vérifier que vous vous connaissez réellement. A une heure précise, lorsque tout le monde sera habillé comme il se doit, nous ouvrirons les deux salles sur celle-ci afin de faire commencer la soirée. Je compte sur tout le monde pour ne pas révéler son identité ni celle d'une autre personne avant que minuit sonne l'heure d'enlever les masques et les charmes cachant nos véritables visages. » Au moment même où Hermione se tue, un intense brouhaha de murmures se fit entendre dans la salle mais une voix masculine que tout le monde connaissait s'éleva parmi toute les autres afin de poser une question à la chanteuse.  
« J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser. En premier lieu, vas-tu chanter à ce fameux bal où viendras-tu te mêler aux danser accompagner de quelqu'un ? Je me propose de suite pour être ton cavalier si c'est le cas ! »  
« Non Lucius, je ne chanterais pas à ce bal car je comptais bien sur toi pour m'y accompagner et pour danser à mes côtés, si bien sûr tu arrive à me reconnaître parmi toute les autre femmes de la soirée. » Severus comprit alors qu'il ne serait, malheureusement, pas le cavalier de cette belle jeune femme. « En parlant de chant, je me dois de vous annoncer que je ne viendrais plus ici qu'un soir sur deux et ceci n'est plus négociable. Je me retire donc ce soir en vous souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée et en vous disant à dans deux jours ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione descendit de scène alors que Lucius se levait et venait vers elle. Une fois arrivé en face d'elle, Lucius lui baisa la main et amena la jeune jusqu'à leur table, profitant du court trajet pour lui murmurer qu'il souhaitait rendre Severus jaloux et plus actif envers elle, chose à laquelle elle ne répondit que par un léger rire. Malheureusement, la fatigue était fortement présente et Hermione demanda à partir mais comprit, au sourire et à l'empressement de Severus pour lui remettre sa cape, que son professeur de potions n'avait guère envie de rester plus longtemps ici non plus. Enchanté, il lui présenta son bras et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent pour l'école mais le trajet leur sembla bien trop court et le duo arriva rapidement devant les appartements de la jeune préfète qui eut, encore une fois, une réaction qui surprit Severus. Après l'avoir remercié de l'avoir raccompagné jusqu'à ses appartement, la jeune femme se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son professeur puis partit directement chez elle, sans un mot mais en ayant bien remarqué le sourire idiot qui trônait sur les lèvres de Severus. Leur petit jeu du soir dura pendant les deux semaines qui les séparaient du bal. Un soir, Hermione avait essayé de priver Severus de se baiser, devenu habituel, qu'il appréciait tant mais un raclement de gorge discret la fît revenir vers lui avec un sourire éclatant.

Le professeur de potions s'était tout de même demandé, aux actions de la belle gryffondor, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas attendu qu'il l'invite lui-même pour ce fichu bal. Lucius serait-il un adversaire pour lui ? Désire-t-il prendre le cœur d'Hermione alors qu'il savait très l'affection que lui avait pour la belle Mina. Sa Mina. Rapidement, le soir du bal fût enfin là et Severus avait eu une agréable surprise. La veille, Sandra était venue l'inviter pour être son cavalier et le professeur de potions y avait vu l'aubaine tant attendue qui lui permettrait alors d'assister au bal et de passer sa soirée à danser avec Mina, certain d'avance de la retrouver parmi les autres jeunes femmes masquées.

Sandra attendait son cavalier à l'entrée du bar mais Severus put s'éclipser rapidement de sa compagnie car, comme cela était prévu, les hommes se retrouvèrent dans une salle à part de celle des femmes. Une fois installé, Severus n'eut besoin que d'un simple mouvement de baguette afin de revêtir le costume qu'il avait choisit pour cette soirée. N'ayant pas cherché très loin, il avait décidé de se vêtir à la façon moldu d'un costume chic comportant un ensemble noir avec une chemise blanche et une veste en queue de pie. Pour ce qui était du masque, un simple masque noir aux contours des yeux surlignés d'un trait blanc suffirait.

Enfin, le moment de pénétrer dans la grande salle principale arriva. Il n'y avait plus que des petites tables rondes sur les bords de salle, le reste de l'espace étant, apparemment, consacré à une vaste piste de danse. La scène, elle, était déjà remplie par les musiciens qui jouaient déjà un petit air calme en attendant l'arriver d'une personne. Au moment où le regard de Severus se posa sur le groupe de femmes qui rentraient dans la salle, le professeur fût certain qu'il aurait finalement beaucoup de difficulté à retrouver sa Mina parmi elles.

« Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venus aussi nombreux » Commença la chanteuse qui venait de s'installer sur scène « Vous devez sûrement tous être un peu perturbés par le début de cette soirée, ne sachant pas où se trouve votre partenaire. Pour commencer, je demanderais à tous ces messieurs d'inviter une de ces dames à danser et de changer de cavalière régulièrement. Pour cela, nous commencerons par une valse qui vous permettra de changer de partenaire assez souvent. Je vous souhaite à tous une très agréable soirée en notre compagnie ! » Sur ce, la jeune femme partit de la scène et les musiciens se mirent à jouer la musique de début.

Plusieurs danses se succédèrent, ainsi que plusieurs femmes, pour Severus. Malheureusement, jamais aucune ne ressemblait à sa belle chanteuse préférée. Un regard le marqua malgré tout, celui d'une jeune femme au masque en forme de papillon, mais son caractère comportement ne ressemblait en rien au caractère sulfureux de Mina. Severus déprimait et quand les valses se terminèrent enfin, le professeur pu enfin se reposer à une table d'où il vît une heure complète défiler lentement devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse reconnaître sa belle. Malgré tout, son ennui croissant lui fût bénéfique car il pût alors, sans aucuns problèmes, observer tous les invités, un par un. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua qu'une jeune femme, assise seule à une table non loin de lui, ne cessait de le couver du regard. Il était pourtant pas particulièrement attirant mais elle le fixait et… L'esprit pointilleux de Severus tiqua alors. C'était elle ! Mais oui, bien sûr ! La jeune femme portait un masque qui lui donnait un visage de chat et une robe rouge saillante lui enlaçait le corps. Severus aurait pu trouver cette robe vulgaire mais comme c'était elle qui la portait, il était certain que c'était sa Mina !, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moindre du monde et l'attirait encore plus.

Se décidant, Severus se leva et se dirigea vers Mina afin de l'inviter à danser, ce qu'elle accepta, semble-t-il, avec bonheur puisqu'elle ne lui répondit que d'un sourire, préférant garder le silence. Cinq musiques se passèrent sur lesquels ils dansèrent tranquillement mais, à un moment, Severus entendit une voix qui lui était fortement familière lui murmurer rapidement « Je croyais que vous m'auriez trouvé… Vous me décevez professeur ! ». Snape se retourna rapidement mais il y avait tellement de couple autour de lui qu'il ne put identifier la provenance de cette voix. Un doute le prit alors, avec qui était-il en train de danser ?!  
« Mina ? » demanda-t-il à l'intention se sa partenaire de danse.  
« Perdu mon beau » Répondit-elle avec des yeux aguicheurs  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
« C'est moi, Sandra, ta vrai cavalière espèce de crétin. »  
« Pourquoi m'avoir tant fixé depuis le début de la soirée ?! »  
« Parce que tu m'intéresse mon grand ! Mina m'a dit que tu n'étais pas avec elle alors j'en profite. Je suis un bien meilleur coup qu'elle ! »  
« Cessez de dire de pareilles sottises ! Vous ne m'intéressez en aucun point ! » Dit-il, rageur de s'être fait avoir.  
« Je le sais bien, c'est cette Mina qui intéresse les hommes mais, dès qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'elle est réellement, ils vont chercher ailleurs le piquant qu'elle ne leur donne pas dans la vraie vie. »  
« Je la connais assez pour savoir comment elle est dans la vraie vie ! » Dit-il avec hargne.  
« Tous les hommes disent ça ! » Dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Exacerbé, Severus laissa Sandra, seule sur la piste et retourna s'assoir. Il rageait de savoir que les autres hommes avaient pu toucher au corps de cette perle, de SA Mina ! Une grosse pendule sonna alors minuit, l'heure de se démasquer. Le professeur de potions regarda alors la salle avec une attention redoublé. Où était-elle ?! Un peu plus loin, au centre de la piste, Severus reconnue la jeune femme au masque papillon et au regard perturbant. Elle avait l'air heureux dans les bras de cet homme. Au dernier son de l'horloge, cette jeune femme leva le bras et démasqua son partenaire, annulant par la même le sort d'illusion, ce qui permit à Lucius Malfoy de retrouver ses longs cheveux argentés.

Succombant à sa curiosité naturelle, Severus se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre son ami afin de découvrir qui était cette femme si mystérieuse. Quand il arriva près d'eux, Severus put constater que Malfoy père souriait avec douceur quand ce dernier enleva le masque de sa cavalière, laissant apparaître une Mina, plus jolie que jamais, qui riait d'un rire léger. Un air idiot s'afficha sur le visage du maître des potions. Comment Lucius avait-il put reconnaître sa Mina alors que lui n'avait même pas était fichu de porter juste attention à cette femme au regard emplis de sous-entendus ? Secouant la tête, mais en gardant un air renfrogné, Severus s'avança alors vers ce duo qui se souriait avec complicité.  
« Mes félicitations Lucius, tu as réussit à retrouver ta cavalière ! »  
« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, détrompe toi, c'est elle qui m'a trouvé. Hermione à vraiment un sixième sens pour retrouver les hommes qu'elle cherche. »  
« Arrête, je n'ai pas un sixième sens ! C'est très simple de retrouver quelqu'un quand on a passé autant de temps avec lui. Tu sais, depuis que je travail ici, je t'ai toujours fréquenté donc, automatiquement, je t'ai reconnu à tes manières qui me sont maintenant si familières. »  
« Mais moi ? Je pense avoir reconnu ta voix quand je dansais avec Sandra. »  
« C'est exact, c'était bien moi, mais je ne t'expliquerais comment je t'ai reconnu que si tu m'invites à danser ! » Finit-elle, l'air taquine.

Severus ne se fît pas prier et invita directement Hermione à danser, ne remarquant même pas que Lucius s'était déjà trouvé une nouvelle cavalière pour la fin de la soirée. La musique était parfaite, un slow était très agréable quand on voulait être proche de sa cavalière sans se faire forcément remarquer. Le duo était fortement proche, bien plus qu'à son habitude. Mina eut encore un geste qui le surprit en posant sa tête sur son épaule, ce qui permit à Severus de l'enlacer encore plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait prévu.  
« Tu sais que tu ne m'as toujours pas avoué comment tu avais fais pour me reconnaître parmi les autres hommes. »  
« Ton odeur. » Répondit-elle avec douceur, comme si elle était sur le point de s'endormir d'aise. « Avec l'habitude que j'ai prit de t'embrasser tous les soirs pour te dire bonne nuit, ton odeur s'est encrée dans ma mémoire. Ton parfum m'est devenu reconnaissable entre tous et m'est particulièrement agréable. C'est tout simplement grâce à ça que je t'ai remarqué de suite puisque je faisais en sorte de passer à proximité de chaque homme. Je t'ai donc vite repérer. » Finit-elle avec un large sourire que Severus devina facilement.

Severus se tût, honteux de n'avoir même pas réussi à la repérer ce soir malgré tous ces instants passés à ses côtés qui lui avait permis d'en apprendre un peu plus chaque jour sur elle. Certes, à l'école, il ne la fréquentait pas mais ici, ils partageaient une certaine complicité qu'il aurait crue impossible. Aucune femme ne s'était, au par avant, intéressé de près ou de loin à lui, sauf pour se servir de lui… D'un certain côté, l'inverse était identique puisqu'il ne s'était également jamais intéressé à une autre femme que Mina. Mais, après tout, il ne pouvait que se rendre compte qu'absolument tout était différent avec elle…

La musique s'arrêta lentement et ils mirent du temps à se décoller l'un de l'autre, ne voulant pas quitter cette présence rassurante. Avec douceur, Severus lui présenta son bras, voulant l'accompagner à une table mais Mina lui annonça qu'elle commençait à fatiguer. Sans demander sons reste, le professeur de potions se mit en route, la jeune femme de ses rêves accrochée à son bras, pour retourner à Poudlard. Jamais, sur le chemin, l'un ou l'autre ne se décolla de l'étreinte, restant, aux contraires, le plus serrés possible l'un de l'autre.

Comme à son habitude, le trajet fût bien trop court à leurs goûts et ils arrivèrent ainsi rapidement aux appartements de la préfète en chef. Hermione se retourna alors vers son professeur pour y déposer, sur sa joue, le rituel baisé mais Severus ne put résister à la tentation plus longtemps. Quand elle se retira, il ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer à son tour vers elle afin de l'embrasser véritablement. Ce fût peut-être un baisé timide mais il laissait facilement transparaître l'envie mutuel qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Cet instant ne dura pas bien longtemps mais Hermione arborait un sourire radieux. Severus se rendit alors vite compte de sa bêtise mais ne pût empêcher la question, pleine de sous-entendus, de sortir de sa bouche.  
« Et si on allait boire un verre chez moi afin de continuer à discuter ? »

Hermione semblait n'attendre que ça et lui sourit à nouveau tout en lui prenant le bras qu'il lui présentait avec un sourire. Le chemin fût très court mais également très silencieux. Intérieurement, Severus bouillait d'envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées avec la charmante femme qui était à ses côtés. D'un autre, sa conscience lui disait que ça allait trop vite, qu'il était son professeur et que ce n'était pas bien mais, quand ils arrivèrent chez lui, il ne put s'empêcher de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de sa Mina afin de l'embrasser. C'était, cette fois-ci, un baisé rempli de passion, de désir et Mina répondait sans trouver quelque chose à dire.

La tête de Severus tournait tant le désir qu'il ressentait pour cette jeune femme était fort. Sans laisser place à la galanterie, il l'emmena vers sa chambre où il l'allongea sur son lit, se positionnant au dessus d'elle. Il voyait bien que cela allait trop vite mais ses manières de répondre à chacune de ses caresses, à chacun de ses baisés, le rendait fou, complètement fou. Ralentissant tout de même, il se releva afin de la regarder. Elle était belle, les joues rosies, les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Doucement, il commença à ouvrir la fermeture de la robe d'Hermione, frôlant, du bout des doigts, chaque parcelle de peau nouvellement dénudée tout en embrassant son coup. Il sentait des frissons parcourir leurs corps ce qui, il ne fallait pas s'en cacher, l'excitait de plus bel. Les mains de sa belle chanteuse commençaient à le déshabiller mais cela n'allait jamais assez vite à son gout. A ce moment là, il manquait cruellement de patience et cela lui joua des tours.

N'en pouvant plus, Severus se déshabilla alors complètement et fît subir le même sort à Hermione. Il était pressé de sentir son corps chaud collé au sien, de la sentir sienne complètement. Ce moment qu'il attendait tant ne tarda pas. Severus ne se rendait plus compte que du contact qu'il avait avec sa déesse, sa Mina. Elle était sienne, complètement et à jamais.

De cette soirée, une seule phrase sortie de sa bouche. Au plus beau moment, il l'avait mené au septième ciel et y arrivait également, quelques mots sortir de sa gorge par une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, quelques mots qui firent ouvrir de grands yeux à Hermione, quelques mots qui gâcha tout, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.  
« Je t'aime, Mina. »


	2. Chapter 2

Hermine se réveilla enfin mais un mal de tête affreux la prit d'un seul coup, lui faisant revenir toute sa mémoire. Son dernier cours de potions s'était avéré catastrophique. Le professeur Snape leur avait donné une potion simple et banale à faire. Tout du moins, cette potion était simple pour la jeune femme mais pas pour Neuville Londubat qui, bien entendu, était son voisin. Cet idiot avait tellement stressé à l'idée de s'attirer les foudres de leur professeur qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi, entraînant l'explosion soudaine de son chaudron dont le contenu aspergea complètement Hermione Granger. La substance avait alors émit un gaz légèrement toxique qui fît s'évanouir la Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour elle, la gryffondor s'était également cogné la tête sur le coin de la table, ce qui expliquait encore plus sa présence en ce lieu blanc qu'était l'infirmerie.

« Alors, enfin de retour parmi nous miss Granger ? » demanda l'infirmière qui avait accourue, dès le premier signe de réveil, vers la jeune élève  
« Avec un mal de crâne carabiné mais ça peut aller. » Répondit amèrement Hermione  
« J'ai tout prévu. Buvez cette potion, cela fera passer la douleur. Vous vous êtes violemment cogné la tête, donc la douleur était prévisible. » L'infirmière lui tendit alors une fiole qu'Hermione but d'un seul coup malgré son gout infecte. « Vous avez de la visite ! Tachez de ne pas trop vous fatiguer. »  
« Merci beaucoup. »

Ginny Weasley venait d'entrer dans la pièce. La jeune rouquine avait l'habitude de passer son temps libre dans l'infirmerie car, voulant devenir médicomage, la jeune Gryffondor avait l'autorisation de venir aider madame Pomfresh dans son travail.  
« Salut mione ! Je viens de la part de Neuville. Il a peur que tu lui en veuille pour ce qui c'est passé. »  
« Lui, il est pardonné. Mais toi, non ! Tu ne viens même pas par toi-même me rendre visite maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Avec légèreté, les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à se taquiner jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer normalement par faute de leur fou rire. Malheureusement, les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent nette quand elles virent quelle était la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, laissant apparaître avec lui un silence religieux que seule l'infirmière brisa en interpellant le nouvel arrivant.  
« Severus ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu viens prendre des nouvelles de ton élève ?  
« Je souhaite te parler en privé, rien de plus. » Le professeur de potions accentua cette phrase par un regard froid en direction de la jeune concernée.

Madame Pomfresh partit donc dans son bureau à la suite du maître des cachots, laissant les deux amies seule. Hermione avait perdue toute trace de joie et la tristesse se peignant sur son visage laissa s'installer un silence pesant entre les deux Gryffondors. Finalement, se décidant à essayer de faire retrouver le sourire à sa meilleure amie, Ginny se décida à parler mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle aurait du garder sa langue dans sa bouche.  
« A ton avis, il est là pour quelle raison Snape ? » Elle commença alors à rire de ses paroles à venir. « Il vient peut-être demander à l'infirmière un moyen de rendre ses cheveux moins gras ! »

Ne supportant pas cette plaisanterie douteuse et gamine, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter et de voir rouge.  
« En premier lieu, c'est PROFESSEUR Snape. Et il n'a pas les cheveux gras normalement. Vas-t-en rester pendant toutes tes journée dans une salle de cours comme la sienne et là tu comprendras, là tu auras toi aussi les cheveux gras ! Arrêtez tous de le critiquer alors que vous ne savez même pas la raison de base qui forme l'outil de vos moqueries ! »  
« C'est bon mione, calme toi ! »

Ginny ne comprenait pas la raison de l'emportement soudain de son amie mais elle ne put que se taire car le professeur en question venait de sortir du bureau de l'infirmière et s'apprêtait maintenant à quitter l'infirmerie avec un air furieux sur le visage. Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée derrière leur professeur, Ginny reprit la parole avec la ferme intention d'apprendre la raison du comportement si explosif d'Hermione.  
« J'aimerais tout de même savoir ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment. Ron m'a raconté que vous vous étiez récemment disputé car il insultait Snape, comme à son habitude ! Normalement tu ne dis rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à la fin, entre Snape et toi ? »  
« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe miss Granger. »Intervînt alors l'infirmière en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit de sa patiente. « Severus ne souhaitait parler, en vérité, que de votre état. Il semblait vraiment inquiet pour vous, ce qui ne s'était jamais passé depuis que je le connais, c'est-à-dire, depuis le premier jour où il est venu dans cette école pour étudier. Et je le connais bien, je puis vous en assurer puisque c'est dans mon bureau qu'il trouvait refuge par moment, trouvant en moi la confidente qu'il lui fallait. Enfin, passons. Pour en revenir à ce qu'il s'est passé, quand je lui ai demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous pour qu'il s'inquiète tant de votre santé, il s'est braqué de suite et est partit. J'ai donc supposé que sa non-réponse confirmé mes soupçons et je suis donc arrivé à me dire que vous étiez ensemble. »  
« QUOI ? » S'écria Ginny en regardant l'infirmière avec de gros yeux puis en se retournant vers Hermione. « Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai, je t'en supplie ! »  
« A vrai dire… » Commença Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. « Nous ne sommes plus ensemble… Si jamais nous l'avons été un jour. »  
« Explique-nous. » Exigea Ginny  
« C'est une longue histoire tu sais. »  
« Nous avons tout notre temps » Dit gentiment l'infirmière pour adoucir un peu l'ambiance.  
« A vrai dire, il faut que je commence peut après la mort de mes parents. Je cherchais un petit travail qui m'aiderait à me changer les idées. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à travailler à l'Opera Night, un bar assez connu chez les sorciers de haut rang et fortunés. J'y allais chanter tous les soirs, habillé de façon sexy et avec une coiffure totalement différente de façon à ce que personne ne puisse me reconnaître. Même Lucius Malfoy ne m'avais pas reconnu. Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'ai réussi à me lié d'amitié avec lui mais, aux bout d'un mois, il me reconnu car il était venu à Poudlard afin de parler au directeur et m'à croisé au détour d'un couloir et il a, à ce moment là, comprit que la Mina du bar n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger. A ma grande surprise, Lucius continua à m'adresser la parole, comme si de rien n'était. Il faut dire aussi que je l'ai connu sous un autre jour, calme et sympathique. Là bas, tout ce passait bien à part certains hommes qui cherchait de moi une compagnie bien plus poussé qu'une partenaire pour boire un verre mais, grâce à Lucius, plus personne ne m'a causé de soucis. C'est bien pratique d'avoir un Malfoy comme protecteur ! »

Un sourire léger apparu sur ces lèvres aux souvenirs de moments agréables passé avec Malfoy père.

« Tous les soirs, je partais donc de l'école tardivement, déjà habillée et coiffée mais recouverte d'une cape à capuchon afin que personne ne puisse voir mon visage et me dénoncer. Malgré toutes mes précautions, je ne me rendis pas compte, étant en retard, que Severus m'avait suivie.  
Une fois sur les lieux de mon travail, je me suis dépêchée d'aller en coulisse pour me préparer mais le directeur des lieux, monsieur Westminster a voulu me parler ce qui m'a fait arriver sur scène avec ma cape et mon capuchon toujours rabattu sur la tête. Je dois bien accepter que cela en a rajouté à mon spectacle mais, quand j'ai commencé à chanter et quand je me suis débarrassé de cette fameuse cape, mon regard s'est posé sur la table habituelle de Lucius où trônait Severus à ses côté. Mon cœur avait fait un bond quand j'ai lu dans ses yeux furieux qu'il m'ait reconnu. Quand mon show fut terminé, je fis comme habitude et me dirigea vers Lucius. Severus s'était calmé, cela se voyait, et je me suis permis, au premier abord, d'être naturelle et charmeuse avec eux deux. Peu de temps après que je me sois installé à leur table, le directeur nous a interrompus et il m'a emmené dans son bureau alors que Severus me disait qu'il m'attendrait dehors pour me raccompagner à l'école. Le moment qui suit fut le pire que je n'ai jamais vécu. Dans son bureau, le directeur a essayé de me violer, prétextant vouloir me donner mon salaire en « nature ». »

Hermione eu un grimace de dégout.

« Heureusement, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir de ce lieu maudit en me débattant mais j'ai reçu un coup de poing violent dans la joue et, quand je suis sortit du bar, j'ai rencontré Severus qui m'attendait et, dans ses yeux, j'ai pu remarquer qu'un bleu était déjà bien visible sur ma joue car il m'a fait une scène pas croyable et j'ai alors du lui faire comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, après quoi il me laissa en partant telle une furie. J'ai su plus tard qu'il s'était battu avec le directeur après que cette crapule lui ait tout raconté en détail, ce que j'avais omis de faire.  
Des que Severus fut partit chercher le directeur, je me suis empressée de rentrée au château afin de me cacher. Je me sentais sale et je ne voulais plus voir Severus qui m'aurait sûrement faire revivre en pensées ce qu'il s'était passé. Malgré tout, il a réussi à me coincer le lendemain midi où il réussit à me coincer et à m'emmener de force dans ses appartements où nous avons eu une grande discussion. Severus ne voulait plus que j'y retourne car il ne voulait laisser à Westminster la possibilité de reposer ses yeux sur moi. A force de persuasion, j'ai réussi à lui faire accepter que j'y aille un jour sur deux et seulement en sa compagnie, ce qui lui permettrait de me garder à l'œil et le directeur aussi par la même occasion. »  
« Tu y es retourné après ça ! » S'exclama Ginny, indignée  
« Cet endroit m'est devenu cher avec le temps et j'y avais des amis que je ne souhaitais pas laisser. »  
« Et après ? »Demanda l'infirmière qui s'avéra être encore plus curieuse que McGonnagall  
« On est donc retourné au bar où le directeur m'avait déjà remplacé mais j'ai réussi à faire en sorte de reprendre un jour sur deux, en alternance avec la nouvelle chanteuse. Le soir même, sur scène, j'ai reprit complètement mon rôle et j'ai du annoncer la venu d'un bal particulier deux semaines plus tard. Pendant ce temps là, tout ce passait bien et je me suis rendue compte, petit à petit, que Severus me plaisait et que c'était peut être réciproque. Je doutais quand même fortement que cela soit le cas, connaissant sa personnalité. Le jour du bal, tout c'est confirmé et nous avons finit la soirée dans… Dans ses appartements. » Termina-t-elle en rougissant face aux regards soutenus de ses deux auditrices.  
« Si je comprends bien, tout ce passait bien entre vous. Alors pourquoi y avoir mit fin ? »  
« A croire que vous acceptez ça Pompom ! »  
« En effet Ginny. Je ne vois pas pourquoi deux personnes ne pourraient pas s'aimer alors que, connaissant les concernés, je sais très bien qu'ils ne peuvent qu'être sincères. »  
« Si seulement ce que vous dites était vrai. Mais ce n'était pas moi qu'il aimait, c'est ça le problème. Severus était juste tombé amoureux de Mina, la chanteuse sexy et provocante, et non d'Hermione Granger. Il s'est avéré être comme tous les autres hommes… » Hermione semblait complètement démoralisée à raconter ceci et Ginny put alors comprendre que son amie était toujours amoureuse.

Prenant sur elle de laisser les deux jeunes femmes seules, l'infirmière partie dans son bureau mais, seulement quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant entendre un froissement de cape qui pétrifia les deux Gryffondors. Hermione sentait son cœur battre follement de peur de se retrouver devant Severus qui aurait entendu toute son histoire. A la surprise des deux jeunes femmes, ce n'est pas le maître des cachots qui apparue mais une tête blonde bien connue de tous.  
« Tu vas me dire immédiatement quel est l'abruti qui t'a amené ici ! » S'exclama Lucius, sous les yeux ébahis de son fils qui l'avait accompagné et de Ginny face à tant de familiarité de la part d'un homme normalement si froid.  
« Bonjour quand même monsieur Malfoy. » Dit Hermione  
« Dis le moi rapidement. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »  
« Assis toi Drago. Ton père, n'a pas de temps à perdre mais il ne fait que ça. » Dit-elle toute souriante et taquine envers son ami. « Si tu n'as pas de temps à perdre, tu ferais bien de partir maintenant car ce qui m'a amené ici n'était qu'un accident. »  
« C'est donc un ami si tu cherche tant à le protéger ! » Répliqua Lucius de son air supérieur et énervé.  
« Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prierai de cesser vos idioties ! Cela me faisait grandement plaisir de vous voir me rendre visite mais, puisque c'est juste pour avoir un comportement tel, je vous demanderais donc de partir ! » S'énerva Hermione sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Même Lucius, pris en défaut, baissa légèrement la tête et se reprit légèrement.  
« Excuse moi ma belle. » Le sourire d'Hermione revînt alors. « Je n'ai pu venir te voir depuis que tu as arrêté de travailler. J'aurais d'ailleurs à te parler de certaines choses à propos de quelqu'un qui, lui, n'a pas cessé de venir au bar en espérant t'y revoir. »

Drago comprit alors qu'il lui fallait partir. Il se rapprocha d'Hermione pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et partit de l'infirmerie en invitant la jeune rouquine à le suivre dehors.  
« C'est donc pour mon fils que tu as laissé ce pauvre Severus ? »  
« Non Lucius. Je me suis fortement lié d'amitié avec Drago. Il te ressemble tellement que je ne pouvais passer à côté. »  
« Pourrais-tu alors m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as laissé ? Vous vous aimiez il me semble. »  
« Oui, je l'aimais, mais lui n'aimait que l'image que je donnais au travail. Il n'aimait que Mina. Il a été comme tout les autre Lucius… Je m'étais fait trop d'idées, c'est tout. »  
« Ce que tu me dis est faux. Si c'était vrai, il ne serait pas venu, le jour même de ton départ, à mon manoir pour me demander où tu étais. »  
« Il me l'a pourtant prouvé au pire des moments, je te le jure. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » S'inquiéta Lucius.  
« A vrai dire, je pense pouvoir te le dire. Tu dois te douter de la façon dont c'est terminée notre soirée, le jour du bal. J'ai finit dans son lit mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en avais également envie. Ça c'est juste terminé mal pour moi. Certes, tout était parfait, tout allait pour le mieux mais au meilleur des moments, je te passe les détails, un nom est sortit de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas Hermione mais ce surnom de Mina. C'est à ce moment là que mon esprit à comprit et c'est souvenu que, depuis le jour où il m'avait vu sur scène, il ne m'a pas appelé une seule fois par mon prénom mais toujours par ce maudit pseudonyme. J'ai donc comprit qu'il ne m'aimait pas pour ce que j'étais au fond de moi mais juste ce que j'étais au bar, c'est-à-dire la sexy et sulfureuse Mina. » Des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de son beau visage. Hermione essaya de se calmer avant de continuer malgré la peine qui lui pesait sur le cœur. « Il est comme tout les autres dont tu as su me protéger. Jamais il ne se serait intéressé à moi s'il ne m'avait connu que comme élève. »  
« J'aurais du m'en douter… J'avais cette crainte en le voyant mais, quand je voyais tes yeux s'illuminer en sa présence, j'oubliais toutes mes craintes pour vous laisser tranquilles… Quand je l'ai revu, en panique, j'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur mais il était bien trop tard. Il m'a montré le mot que tu lui avais laissé, lui disant de te laisser et de ne pas te chercher. Tu ne lui avais donc pas annoncé que tu partais chez ta tante pour Noël. Pourquoi ? »  
« Je ne voulais pas. J'avais envie de rester à ses côtés pour les vacances si ça fonctionnait entre nous. Comme ça n'a pas fonctionné, je suis allé dans un endroit où il ne pouvait pas me retrouver, un endroit où je pouvais apaiser ma tristesse bien trop présente.  
« Lui aussi, tu sais, il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelle après que je lui ai expliqué que tu étais partit en famille pour les fêtes mais, dès que les cours on reprit, il est venu tout les soirs au bar malgré que je lui avais dit que tu avais arrêté définitivement d'y travailler.  
« Il a essayé de me parler plus d'une fois mais je me suis arrangée pour être toujours accompagnée et de ne faire rien de punissable dans ses cours afin qu'il ne puisse pas me mettre en retenues le soir avec lui, moments où il aurait pu me parler. »  
« Il m'a avoué quelque chose. Il s'est rendu compte de sa bêtise et surtout du faite que tu lui manquais. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire avouer mais il s'est attaché à toi plus qu'il m'était possible d'imaginer, surtout venant d'un homme aussi renfermé. »  
« Il s'est attaché à Mina, rien de plus. »  
« Non. Si c'était vrai, il n'aurait pas réagit comme ça à chercher à te retrouver. Il se serait contenté d'avoir tiré son coup ! »  
« Mais… » Dit-elle, comme affaiblie par les paroles de Lucius Malfoy.  
« Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« … Oui. » Avoua-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation.  
« Il a bien repensé à tout ce qu'il s'est passé Hermione et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne recommencera pas de telles conneries. Il t'aime Hermione, et je dis bien Hermione et non Mina. Vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer depuis le début en passant au dessus des erreurs passées ? »  
« A certain moment, je me demande vraiment si c'est bien Lucius Malfoy que j'ai en face de moi. »  
« Tu sais très bien que t'avoir fréquenté autant m'a radouci malheureusement. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que j'y remédie ! Alors, tu es d'accord ou pas pour réessayer ? »  
« Je te fais confiance Lucius mais… Je ne vois pas comment m'y prendre. Je débarque dans sa salle de cours et je lui saute dessus devant toute la classe ? » Avança-t-elle en rigolant.  
« C'est tout simple. Samedi, c'est son anniversaire. Je l'ai forcé à accepté mon invitation à venir au bar ce soir là pour lui changer les idées, si tu venais chanter, je pense que cela ferait une bonne surprise et une bonne approche non ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione en disait long sur son approbation à cette idée et, dans sa tête, elle avait déjà les chansons précises qu'elle dédierait à Severus. Des la fin de la discussion, Lucius s'excusa auprès d'Hermione car il devait partir retrouver sa femme pour le souper car arriver en retard signifiait faire face à l'humeur colérique de Narcissa et surtout au flux de paroles qui sortirait de sa bouche, insultant Lucius de tout les termes possibles qu'elle connaissait. Peu après son départ, l'infirmière venait informer sa patiente qu'elle pouvait sortir de ce lieu et aller retrouver ses amis pour le souper, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, retrouvant Ginny à la table mais en évitant de parler avec le frère de cette dernière qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Les discussions étaient joyeuses et Hermione aussi même si, malgré elle, la gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer, de temps à autre, des regards prononcés en direction de la table des professeurs et, en particulier, vers l'un d'eux, le plus sombre et mystérieux de tous.

Le samedi soir arriva rapidement pour Hermione. Ayant parlé à Ginny de l'idée de Lucius et de leur plan, la jeune rouquine s'était finalement retrouvée enjouée pour son amie et avait décidée de l'accompagner au bar, d'une part pour avoir l'occasion de l'entendre chanter mais également pour voir les réactions de leur professeur de potions afin de s'assurer de ses bonnes intentions envers sa meilleure amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient vêtues par de somptueuses robes. Ginny portait une robe de velours vert foncé qui suivait avec ses cheveux qu'elle avait teins en brun afin de passer inaperçue aux yeux de Snape qui aurait reconnu Hermione par la même occasion. Cette dernière avait allongé, lissé et teins les cheveux en noir et avait coloré ses yeux en marron foncé et tout cela était accentué par une robe noire classique mais sexy tout en restant loin du provoquant qui était son habitude pour aller au bar.

A l'heure habituelle, Hermione emmena donc son amie vers le point de transplanage et sentait l'excitation s'emparer d'elle. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante, en espérant que Severus ne la reconnaisse pas au premier regard mais, surtout, qu'il réagisse bien à cette surprise sans se braquer…

Le bar était resté inchangé depuis la dernière fois qu'Hermione y avait mit les pieds, tout du moins en apparence car l'ambiance y était bien plus chaleureuse et moins stricte. Il y avait même une musique douce qui régnait en arrière plan. A sa grande joie, aucune des serveuses ne la reconnu quand elles arrivèrent au bar Ginny et elle. Il n'y eut que Sandra qui la regarda fixement en entendant la voix d'Hermione mais la jeune serveuse les emmena à une table postée à côté de celle où étaient assis Lucius et Drago ainsi que Severus qui semblait plus triste qu'autre chose. Discrètement, alors que Sandra s'apprêtait à les laisser, Hermione lui demanda d'apporter un petit message posé sur papier à Lucius Malfoy. La serveuse s'exécuta et Hermione s'excusa auprès de Ginny avant de partir rapidement en direction des loges où Lucius la rejoignit peu de temps après.  
« Tu es prête ? J'ai installé un micro moldu sur lequel j'ai lancé un sonorus. Le rideau est baissé et s'ouvrira peut après que tu auras commencé à chanter. »  
« Westminster ne vas pas râler de mon apparition si soudaine ? »  
Il n'est plus directeur depuis trois mois. En janvier, les filles en ont eu assez de ses harcèlements perpétuels et ont portées plainte. »  
« Qui est le nouveau directeur alors ? Ne me dit pas que… »  
« Eh si Hermione, tu as le nouveau directeur devant toi. J'ai racheté l'Opera Night donc ne t'en fais pas puisque le directeur approuve complètement ce tu vas faire. Pour ce qui est de Severus, je doute qu'il mette longtemps avant de te reconnaître tu sais, même sous cette autre apparence. »  
« On verra bien ! Allez, retourne à ta table, Ginny est seule à notre table, juste à côté de la tienne, tu ferais bien d'essayer de trouver une excuse pour l'inviter ! Je pense que ton fils sera heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire joueur.

Lucius repartit donc de son côté, perturbé par le fait que son fils s'intéresse à la fille Weasley alors qu'Hermione, quand à elle, s'époussetait rapidement avant de monter sur scène pour s'installer devant le micro. Le rideau était toujours fermé et la musique commença, une musique douce et lente, et au bout d'un petit temps, la voix d'Hermione, sans que personne ne su à qui elle appartenait, se fit entendre et, dans la salle, un silence religieux s'installa alors que le rideau s'ouvrait. La chanteuse était concentrée dans sa chanson, les yeux fermés mais, si elle avait prit le temps de les ouvrir, elle aurait pu remarquer que Severus l'avait bel et bien reconnue et qu'il avait, dans les yeux, un mélange de tristesse et de joie mélangées. Ginny lui raconta plus tard que Severus était resté un bon moment bouche bée à sa vue puis avait fixé Lucius d'un air idiot et que ce dernier ne lui avait dit que « bon anniversaire » en gardant son sourire narquois habituel.

Quand sa première chanson fut terminée, Hermione ne perdit pas de temps et enchaîna directement sur d'autres chansons d'amour, toutes douces et agréables surtout, à voir, pour le sombre professeur de potions. Au bout d'une demi-heure de chants, Hermione s'arrêta sous un grand nombre d'applaudissements et, quand cela se calma, elle se rapprocha du micro afin de parler.  
« Je voudrais juste savoir si vous m'avez reconnue malgré ma longue absence. » Au loin, un homme cria son surnom. « C'est exact, je suis bien Mina »  
« Tu reviens définitivement ? » Demanda un jeune homme non loin d'elle mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.  
« Je ne pense pas, je suis juste venue aujourd'hui afin de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à quelqu'un qui se trouve dans la salle. »  
« En ne chantant que des chansons d'amour ? »

Hermione rougit face à cette remarque mais ne se laissa pas impressionner et répondit par un éclatant sourire. S'apprêtant à descendre de la scène directement dans la salle, la jeune femme remarqua alors que Severus s'était levé et venait vers elle. Son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade face à cet homme mais elle ne savait que faire, comment réagir à ce qui pouvait se passer. Pour dire vrai, au moment même où Severus était arrivé à sa hauteur, Hermione arrêta de penser à toutes ces questions et afficha un sourire charmeur.  
« Joyeux anniversaire monsieur Snape. » Il lui prit alors la main pour y déposer un léger baiser. Cela n'était qu'un simple effleurement mais il leur provoqua un frisson agréable.  
« Merci beaucoup pur cet agréable cadeau. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. » Maintenant, même Severus affichait un sourire charmeur. « Mais je vous aurais préféré sous une autre apparence. » Hermione se braqua de suite.  
« Je me doute que… »

Mais Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Severus avait lancé un sort sur elle afin d'annuler celui qui la faisait paraître comme elle l'avait souhaité. Tout doucement, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur noisette et ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur longueur, leurs boucles soyeuses et leur teinte châtain naturelle. Tout n'était que Surprise pour Hermione qui croyait que Severus n'avait finalement pas changé.  
« Vous êtes bien mieux au naturel miss Granger. »

La rougeur sur les joues de la Gryffondor ne cessait de croître, surtout en voyant les regards malicieux des trois personnes attablés un peu plus loin. Severus lui proposa son bras et l'emmena à leur table. Lucius avait un sourire vainqueur sur le visage tandis que Ginny, qui avait mit fin à son charme, rayonnait de joie pour son amie aux côté de Drago qui avait un air étonné et une moue réprobatrice. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs levé pour accueillir Hermione dans ses bras et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, manière d'avertir Severus qu'il tenait à elle, mais surtout afin de rendre jaloux son parrain adoré.

Une fois assise à leur côtés, Hermione pu alors remarquer le sourire de Severus, chose assez inhabituelle mais elle savait très bien qu'un sourire similaire s'étendait sur son propre visage. Drago, tout à leur contraire, regardait son parrain avec méfiance malgré les efforts désespérés de Ginny qui essayait, tant bien que mal, d'engager une discussion afin de le calmer mais, malheureusement, aucun homme ne daignât réellement ouvrir la bouche afin de converser avec ces deux jeunes femmes. Heureusement, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, une musique de vieux rock moldu se fit entendre, sûrement demandée par les nombreux couples qui se précipitaient sur la scène pour danser. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un sourire à la rouquine qui, à voir, n'attendait que cela pour se lever à son tour. Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de s'expliquer aux autres et prit la main de Ginny pour aller danser avec elle.

Au bout de la troisième danse, les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à fatiguer mais ne purent s'arrêter de suite. En effet, la musique s'était radoucie et des slows se faisaient entendre pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago qui s'empressa de venir inviter Ginny alors qu'un jeune homme inconnu vînt à son tour inviter Hermione sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Se laissant aller à jeter un coup d'œil vers leur table, Hermione pu voir la jalousie briller sur le visage de Severus. S'il était vraiment jaloux, se demanda Hermione, pourquoi ne venait-il pas lui-même lui demander de danser ?

La danse allait et venait dans sa tête et Hermione se laissa emporter dans ses pensées auxquelles elle ne prêta pas grande attention. Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune femme sortit de sa rêverie après avoir changer de cavalier sans vraiment avoir bien fait attention à son identité. La musique venait encore de changer tout en restant sur des slows agréables. La mélodie de la musique essaya à nouveau de l'emporter dans ses rêverie mais une voix l'en empêcha.  
« Toujours dans les nuages miss. »  
« Professeur ? » S'écria-t-elle en sursautant.  
« Je ne suis pas votre professeur ici Hermione, juste un homme voulant apprécier cette danse avec son cadeau d'anniversaire. » Un sourire charmeur s'étirait sur ses lèvres fines.  
« Je ne suis pas votre cadeau Severus. Seules mes chansons l'étaient. »  
« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point votre présence ici m'est bien plus précieuse que de simples chansons, même à mon honneur. » Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent légèrement « J'aurais, toute fois, voulu vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement dans d'autres circonstances et surtout plus rapidement. » Termina-t-il en redevenant sérieux.  
« Même si c'est chose difficile, je souhaiterais passer au dessus de cette précédente histoire et continuer sans plus y penser. » Annonça-t-elle après un court silence.  
« Vous me laisseriez donc une seconde chance ? »  
« Je ne sais pas encore… A vous de me convaincre de vous laisser votre chance. » Un large sourire s'empara alors des deux danseurs.

La musique s'arrêta alors et Severus pu ramener Hermione à leur table où Lucius sirotait seul sa boisson, Drago et Ginny étant encore sur la piste de danse et, en les regardant, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient seuls au monde sur cette piste de danse. Un nouveau couple s'était formé. La jeune femme essaya alors de profiter de l'occasion pour taquiner Malfoy père sur les sentiments de son fils mais, quand elle ouvrit la bouche, il ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un long bâillement.  
« Je crains que Miss Granger ne doive nous quitter car sa fatigue l'emporte déjà loin de nous. » Dit Lucius.  
« Je suis désolé mais je pense, en effet, qu'il est temps pour moi de vous quitter pour aller rejoindre mon lit à Poudlard qui m'attend avec impatience. »  
« Voulez vous que j'aille prévenir miss Weasley de votre départ ? » S'enquit Severus.  
« Non, laissez la s'amuser, je rentrerais seule. »  
« Alors laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner. »  
« Merci Severus, j'accepte avec plaisir. »

Après lui avoir tendu sa cape, Severus proposa son bras à la jeune femme qui l'accepta volontiers. Tant de souvenirs agréables virent refaire surface dans l'esprit de la gryffondor grâce à ce simple mais si plaisant geste. Ils partirent ainsi, comme si aucunes de leur mésaventures ne s'étaient produite autrefois. Pourtant, personnes ne se serait demandé ce qu'il se passait entre eux car leur proximité n'était pas différente de celle qu'aurait pu avoir de simples connaissances mais, loin des regards et au moment de transplaner, les deux personnes se rapprochèrent instinctivement, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, comme si leur corps étaient aimantés et ne désiraient autre chose que la présence de l'autre. Leur trajet se passa lentement, chacun cherchant à marcher le plus lentement possible afin de passer un maximum de temps près de l'autre, malheureusement, le chemin jusqu'aux appartements de la jeune préfète était court et le moment de se séparer arriva bien rapidement. Hermione, succombant finalement, se tourna vers son professeur, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Severus tout en lui souhaitant bonne nuit au creux de l'oreille avant de rentrer chez elle où un bon feu rayonnait dans l'âtre de la cheminée du salon. Etrangement, la jeune femme avait déjà chaud malgré la fraîcheur de ce mois d'Avril et elle décida plutôt d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. La salle de bain était bien trop tranquille à son goût et la préfète, d'un sort, fît apparaître le doux son de sa musique préférée, une sorte de berceuse sur laquelle elle se déshabilla. L'eau chaude qui s'écoulait sur sa peau la détendait et il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, aller dans son lit où elle sombrerait rapidement dans des rêves habités par un seul et unique homme.

On était enfin dimanche et Hermione s'en réjouissait puisqu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait était organisé pour ce jour et plus de la moitié des élèves y seraient donc. A midi, la jeune femme rejoignit Ginny qui mangeait seule à table, le regard rivé sur la table des Serpentards où un certain blond en faisait de même.  
« Tu vas arrêter de baver un jour ? »  
« Mione ! »  
« Cela m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas à la sortie tout les deux. »  
« Il y a ben trop de monde là bas, ici, on aura bien plus de facilité à trouver un endroit tranquille »  
« Ah, c'est beau l'amour ! » Soupira Hermione en faisant rougir son amie mais, au moment même où elle prononçait ces mots, un hibou sombre vînt alors se poser devant elle, lâchant une rose rouge sur laquelle était attaché un parchemin avant de partir.  
« Je pense savoir de qui elle vient ! » La taquina Ginny « Ouvre le parchemin, que mes soupçons se confirment ! »  
« Cela ne dit que merci mais il y a les initiales S .S »  
« Ah, c'est beau l'amour ! » Répéta-t-elle en faisant rougir Hermione à son tour. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment c'est terminé ta soirée ! Vous être bien partis tôt ! »  
« Ginny, tu es bien trop curieuse ! Et puis, de toute façon, il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre lui et moi. Mais, plus tard… Si ça continue ainsi… » Répondit-elle, pleine de sous entendus.

Dès qu'Hermione eut finit de manger, elle s'excusa aux près de son amie et partit, la rose à la main, dans sa chambre où elle comptait bien trouver un beau vase pour y déposer sa fleur. Hermione savait déjà qu'elle passerait la plus part de son temps à contempler ce cadeau qui lui était cher à son cœur. Une fois la rose mise en sûreté sur sa table de chevet, Hermione partit en direction de la bibliothèque afin d'effectuer ses premières recherches sur un devoir de potions qu'elle devrait rendre dans deux semaine mais, n'ayant pas souvenir d'avoir lu un livre précis sur cette potion compliquée, elle devait alors fouiller son endroit favori.

La bibliothèque était vide, comme à son habitude, et la jeune femme n'en fut que plus heureuse. Se dirigeant vers les rayons consacrés aux potion, elle farfouilla alors un peu partout pendant une dizaines de minutes avant de rassembler cinq gros livres qui semblaient traiter du sujet qui l'intéressait ou de sujets semblables sur lesquels elle pourrait s'inspirer pour compléter en exemples son exposé. Hermione alla enfin s'installer à une table et, pendant trois bonnes heures, elle pu lire les passages qui la concernait des quatre premiers livres tout en prenant soigneusement des notes au brouillon qu'elle recopierait plus tard au propre. S'attaquant à son dernier livre, la Gryffondore remarqua alors que l'un des chapitres de ce vieux grimoire traitait de l'évolution des potions aux fils des années. Souhaitant travailler dans la recherche dans le domaine des potions, la rouge et or se laissa donc distraire par ce livre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, succombant à sa curiosité, Hermione releva la tête. Une odeur agréable lui était parvenue aux narines depuis quelques secondes, lui faisant totalement perdre sa concentration pourtant habituellement si forte quand elle lisait un livre aussi intéressant. La raison de tout cela était sûrement la personne à laquelle appartenait se parfum qu'elle connaissait tant.  
« Ce livre ne vous aidera en rien pour votre devoir miss Granger. »  
« Je le sais professeur. J'ai terminé mon brouillon pour le devoir que vous nous avez donné, il me suffira juste de le recopier au propre, c'est pour cela que je me laisse aller à lire ce livre intéressant. »  
« Mon domaine vous intéresse donc tant que cela ? »  
« Oui, sinon je ne désirerais pas en faire mon futur. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
« Dans ce cas, venez donc avec moi. » Annonça-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

Intriguée et perplexe, Hermione se releva et s'empressa de ranger les livres à leur place à l'aide d'un simple sort puis rassembla ses affaires afin de suivre Severus vers une destination qui lui était inconnue mais, malgré tout, elle avait confiance en lui. Durant tout le trajet, ils ne rencontrèrent qu'un seul couple qui trainait dans les couloirs. Au loin, sans avoir remarqué ni Hermione ni Severus, Ginny et Drago s'embrassaient tendrement. Le professeur Snape voulut intervenir mais la jeune femme, attendrie, l'en dissuada en lui prenant la main, un geste instinctif qu'elle avait eu sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Avant que Severus ne s'arrête devant une porte au premier étage, montrant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, aucun des deux n'avait semblé s'être préoccupé de leurs mains, encore tendrement enlacés depuis leur petit contre temps.

Rougissant, Hermione pénétra, sous invitation, dans la vaste pièce. Il lui fallu alors quelque minutes avant de se souvenir de quelle pièce il s'agissait. Elle était dans le salon des appartements privés de son professeur, lieu où tant de choses avaient débutés pour finir par gâcher certains instants de sa vie.  
« Je vais me préparer du thé, en veux-tu ? »  
« Oh… Oui… Oui, merci. »

Eberluée, Hermione le regarda partir pour une autre pièce. Il l'avait tutoyé ! Certes, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées entre eux et tout était rentré dans l'ordre mais…  
« Tu pouvais t'assoir tu sais. » Dit-il avec un sourire en revenant quelques temps plus tard.  
« Oh, oui… Merci. »  
« Si tu préfères que je te vouvoie, préviens-moi, je… »  
« Non ! » Dit-elle avec empressement. « C'est juste que… Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'une telle marque de familiarité venant de toi… Severus. »

Hermione avait prononcé son prénom dans un souffle, tel un murmure. Rougissant de plus belle, la jeune femme s'empara de la tasse qu'il lui présentait afin d'avaler lentement le liquide chaud et apaisant qui pourrait la détendre, tout du moins, elle l'espérait. Un silence anxieux s'était installé quand le maitre des cachots se leva pour se diriger vers le mur qui se trouvait derrière le fauteuil où Hermione s'était installée.  
« Tu trouveras ici tous les livres possibles et inimaginables sur les potions, peut importe leur date de découverte. Cela devrait plus t'intéresser qu'un vulgaire grimoire de cette bibliothèque où ne sont même pas répertoriés un tiers des potions les plus utiles dans notre monde mais, attention à bien faire le tri entre la magie blanche et la magie noire. Certaines de ces potions sont tentantes à réaliser mais le prix à payer est élevé et les conséquences le sont tout autant. »

Hermione s'était levée de son fauteuil et observait, avec intérêt flagrant, la bibliothèque qui trônait dans cette pièce tout en effleurant les livres du bout de ses doigts. Une idée lui vînt alors à l'esprit.  
« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de me les montrer, Severus, mais, je n'aurais pas le temps de tous les lire maintenant et je doute que tu m'autorises à les emporter avec moi dans mes appartements. »  
« En effet, tu as le droit et tout le temps que tu désires pour les lire mais il y a tout de même une condition, ils ne doivent pas sortir d'ici. » Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

C'est ainsi que, marchant dans son jeu, la jeune femme resta toute sa journée chez son professeur de potions, dévorant livres après livres et ne s'arrêtant que pour manger le plateau repas que leur avaient rapportés des elfes de maisons sous la demande du maître des lieux. Lui avait passé son temps à corriger des copies puis à se plonger dans un livre qui semblait le passionner. Vers 18h, Hermione le vit, du coin de l'œil, partir et entendit un bruit d'eau. Il était sous la douche ! Il n'en fallu pas plus à Hermione pour réveiller tout les fantasmes qui l'imaginait alors nu, l'eau ruisselante sur son corps, les cheveux mouillés… Secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait finit son livre et relisait la même phrase depuis le début de ses rêveries. Elle se leva alors, son livre à la main, afin d'aller le remettre en place. Malheureusement, le tapis avait décidé qu'elle n'irait pas jusque là et la fît glisser. Sans avoir réellement comprit, la jeune femme se retrouvé sur les fesses, un cri sonore sortant de sa bouche au moment du choc.  
« Hermione ! »

La concernée se retourna et pu voir un Severus inquiet qui s'approchait d'elle puis, après la surprise de le voir déjà là, Hermione se rendit alors compte de l'état dans lequel son professeur était. Severus était torse nu et ne portait qu'un simple pantalon noir qu'il avait sûrement enfilé en quatrième vitesse. Ses cheveux noirs dégoulinaient, laissant des gouttes d'eau tomber sur ses épaules masculines puis continuer leur chemin en laissant derrière elles d'humides trainés sur son torse finement musclé. Il était ainsi, irrésistible et terriblement séduisant pour la jeune femme.  
« Hermione, tu vas bien ? » Dit-il en la sortant de sa contemplation.

La jeune femme ne réussit toutefois pas à revenir à la réalité, la proximité de Severus n'aidant en rien. Leurs visages étaient proches et la main du professeur inquiet était posée sur sa joue. Ce contact chaud et agréable ne faisait qu'accentuer l'envie d'Hermione de se rapprocher de lui, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il était d'une présence réconfortante et elle se sentait si bien à ses côtés que, pour mieux ressentir sa présence, elle avait légèrement penché sa tête, s'appuyant encore plus sur cette main si douce. La Gryffondore ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer dans ses yeux si sombres où il lui était si agréable de plonger. Sans prendre conscience qu'elle avançait vers lui, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement en marquant, de la plus douce des façons, leur retrouvaille amoureuse.  
« Hermione, écoute-moi… » Commença Severus en se reculant. « Je ne veux pas aller plus loin. Je ne souhaite pas que tout recommence… » Il baissa les yeux.  
« Comment peux-tu me dire ça maintenant ? » S'emporta Hermione en se relevant avec hâte afin de mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle pleurait mêlant tristesse et hargne à ses larmes. « Et dire que j'ai cru Lucius quand il disait que tu t'étais rendu compte que tu m'aimais ! Je l'ai cru quand il disait que tu regrettais mais tu es vraiment comme tous les autres ! Tu… »  
« Attends ! » La coupa-t-il. Severus s'était levé à son tour et se tenait face à elle. « Ecoutes moi Hermione… Oui, j'ai fais des erreurs, ma vie n'est qu'une suite d'erreurs. Mais, ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure c'est que je ne souhaite pas recommencer mes idioties. Quand tu es partie, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je me suis rendue compte que je me foutais de Mina et qu'une seule personne me manquait. Toi, Hermione. J'ai compris que c'étais toi qui comptais pour moi, toi, ton intelligence, ton caractère, ta manière d'être. » Hermione restait bouche bée, perdue devant un Severus Snape qui lui dévoilait ses sentiments, chose qui n'était pas dans son habitude.

Elle se rapprocha doucement et apposa sa main sur la joue de son professeur, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles entre eux. La jeune femme s'avança alors lentement et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, y mettant le plus de douceur, le plus d'amour qu'il lui était possible de donner aux travers de ce simple geste. Hermione le regarda alors dans les yeux, se reculant un peu, et Severus se détendit instantanément, sachant qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Il ne pu alors s'en empêcher et la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fortement. Enfin heureux.

Hermione pouvait avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour elle-même et un bonheur immense la submergea. Se reculant légèrement pour se défaire de son étreinte, Hermione ne put résister de gouter à nouveau aux lèvres douces de son professeur et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Une tendresse qui se mua rapidement en fougue par leur désir mutuel.

La jeune gryffondor fut surprise quand, avec rapidité, il la prit dans ses bras afin de l'amener à sa chambre où il la posa délicatement sur son lit. Sur leur lit désormais.

Le maître des cachots entreprit de la débarrasser très lentement de ses vêtements afin de savourer chaque étape, chose qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait lors de leur première nuit. A chaque centimètre de peau découverte, il déposait un baiser. Des fois juste des effleurements, des fois embrassant la peau, des fois la léchant, savourant à la fois la saveur de sa peau sucrée et celle des frissons qu'il lui causait, la rendant de plus en plus folle de désir.

Désirant ne pas rester à rien faire pendant qu'il la torturait, elle fit descendre ses mains le long de son dos, le caressant du bout des doigts, jusqu'aux courbes de ses fesses pour finir par revenir vers l'avant, caressant son érection visible à travers son pantalon, le faisant gémir. Mais quand elle s'aventura pour le débarrasser de cet habit devenu encombrant, il l'arrêta de suite, lui murmurant en retour qu'elle devait se laisser faire et savourer chaque instant.

Leur nuit se continua ainsi, doucement mais sensuellement, Severus lui faisant redécouvrir les plaisirs charnels d'une toute autre façon que pendant leur première fois.

Ce soir là et pendant toutes les autres qu'ils passèrent ensemble, un seul prénom franchissait les lèvres du professeur de potions, celui d'Hermione, celle qui lui apprit à aimer de tous son être et à l'être en retour…

FIN


End file.
